1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile storage systems, and more specifically, to storage racks for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of portable electronic recording devices for elections has seen a dramatic increase since the 2000 Presidential election, at which time antiquated paper and punch ballots proved to be unreliable and prone to error. The electronic election devices currently available, portable and wireless, are approximately the size of a laptop computer, and are increasingly being deployed in election precincts across the nation to facilitate the voting process and to enhance the reliability of the election process.
An election precinct may require anywhere from a few to a few dozen electronic election devices, depending upon the number of registered voters. As with the larger and more bulky mechanical voting machines, these portable election devices must be stored securely at a central storage facility. In addition, the small size and high cost of these electronic devices raises physical security concerns to a level higher than that required with the larger mechanical voting machines or punch systems. Furthermore, these electronic devices are battery powered and require charging prior to being deployed, thus making it advantageous to store and charge a number of devices simultaneously.
Mobile storage systems for electronic equipment are not new in the electronics field. However, none are designed for the secure storage and transportation of more than two-dozen electronic election devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,308, issued to Konshak et al. in 2002, discloses a frameless stackable cabinet system for rack mounted electronic equipment. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,542, issued to Lindquist et al. in 2002, shows a cabinet system with wheels and a method of assembling the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,773, issued to Cottrell in 1996, discloses a mobile workbench including a top, a container under the top for storing parts and tools, and a hinged door providing access to the container. The device of the '773 patent has four wheels with brakes. Two wheels on one end of the device swivel for ease and convenience of movement. Furthermore, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0185,941, published in 2002, discloses a moving cart assembly with a plurality of interlocking, vertically stackable, storage modules.
In addition to the systems described above, the following U.S. Patent Publications describe electronic enclosures: U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0140325, published October 2002; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0153814, published October 2002; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0019823, published January, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,902, issued to Daly in 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,453, issued to Berman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,150, issued to Anderson et al. in 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,985, issued to Mitchell in 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,845, issued to Eizadkhah et al. in 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,249, issued to Chien in 2001; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,029, issued to Marzec et al. in 2001.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.